Transposed
by Menamebephil
Summary: I have long held that you cannot write a decent crossover story. I don't think I'm going to prove myself wrong, but I'm gonna try. Justice League Unlimited/Final Fantasy X crossover. Bring it on.
1. Another Place

Thingamabob

**Transposed.**

**No one has ever done this. So I'm going to. It will most likely be terrible. Welcome to the World's First (and last) JLU/Final Fantasy X Crossover! What a terrible idea. I am convinced that this will never work. Ever. I'm writing it as an intellectual exercise, and because my inspiration for Teen Titans is at an all time low. Sorry. I'll get back to them soon, I hope.**

**Oh, this is post X-2, so no Auron. Sorry. Tidus is back, by the way. I will endeavour to defend him from his own douchebagginess.**

**--**

**Chapter One: Another Place**

"Superman, everyone! Flash is _still alive_!"

The Martian's words had an instantaneous effect. Superman dropped the naked Luthor, who clutched at his throat, feeling the bruises Superman had given him. The rest of the group just stared at the alien.

"I'm in telepathic contact with him. His spirit is weak, and growing weaker. But he's _still here_." The stoic J'onn's voice had been tinged with desperation, and he reached blindly around him. The rest of the League began to imitate him, and Shayera suddenly stumbled across the soft point.

A whirling maelstrom of light blue energy appeared in midair, and Shayera plunged her hand into it desperately.

"Flash!"

"Shayera?" Wally's voice seemed dazed, unconcerned. "It's so beautiful here." Not unconcerned. In awe. "There's a force. A _Speed_ Force. It's calling me home." He sounded like he was smiling. "I have to go now…"

"NO, WALLY!" Shayera screamed, and reached blindly, grabbing a limp arm by luck more than anything else. "TAKE MY HAND!" His arm remained unresponsive, and she found herself being dragged along with him.

Suddenly a powerful arm grabbed her left wrist, and she was pulled back from oblivion. Green Lantern had taken hold of her.

"I'm here too, Wally!" The ex-marine grunted.

"We're _all_ here!" Superman added, as the remainder of the Seven formed a (mostly) human chain.

"You've gotta come back to us!" John shouted, as they struggled against the vortex.

It was no use. Soon, all of the members began to find themselves losing ground against the wormhole. As Shayera felt her right wing completely enter the tunnel, she felt a hand wrest Wally's wrist from her grip, and she fell back as the hole closed itself.

"No…" Shayera stared at the hole in space where her almost brother had vanished, barely noticing John's arms around her.

A heavy, shocked silence descended upon the street, punctuated by the subdued and slightly disbelieving chuckles issuing from Lex Luthor.

--

When the Flash came to, he was floating in water. He spluttered, and his eyes roved around the tropical lagoon he had somehow found himself in.

_Okay. Heaven, Flash-style. All I need now are some hot ladies and an iced mocha._

With that in mind, he slowly swam for the shore. Truth be told, he never was any good at swimming. He'd never needed to be, what with his abilities allowing him to run on water. But he didn't feel like tapping into the Speed Force just yet. Not after…

Wait. He'd died. Hadn't he? If so, where had the Black Flash been? He'd never seen the grisly spectre. So he couldn't have died.

With that mystery solved, he began to ponder where he was. The Caribbean? He dragged himself up the surf and kneeled in the sand, getting his breath back.

"Hey! Heeey! You alright?"

Wally turned his head, and almost started.

_So not fair. Instead of hot babes I get Quiff Man._

"Wo ho ho, what's wit' your threads, man?"

_You're one to talk, Captain Plus-Fours._

"'S a suit. Keeps m' 'dentity secret." He mumbled, as he realised just how tired he was.

"What's your name, man?"

Wally finally recognised the accent. The man was Jamaican.

"'S Flash."

The figure scratched his rough beard. "Weird name, man. I'm Wakka."

Flash stared blearily at him. "You're called _Wakka_ and you say _I_ have a weird name? What, were your parents big Pacman fans or something? You got a brother Mario?"

For some reason Wakka flinched at that, but seemed to wave it away a moment later.

"Never mind. Just point me in the direction of Metropolis, would ya?" Wally struggled to his feet, and shook the tiredness from his legs. Plenty of juice left to jog to his apartment and sleep for a week.

Wakka didn't react as Flash had hoped. "Metropolis? Whaddaya mean?"

"Okay, never mind. Just point me in the general direction of America. Hell, I'll even settle for Mexico."

Wakka scowled. "You…hit your head or something?"

_Why, oh, why did I have to get the Village idiot?_ "Okay. Where's Kingston?"

Wakka looked nonplussed. Wally rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You know, capital of Jamaica? I think?"

Comprehension dawned, and for an instant Wally dared to hope the man had a map on him.

"Oh! You're another crazy from the sea! S'been a while since we had one of dem."

The Flash's patience was wearing thin. "Look, pal, where am I?"

Wakka waved his arms around expansively. "Welcome to Besaid Island!"

"What part of the Caribbean is that, then? One of the smaller islands?" Flash asked hopefully.

Wakka shook his head slowly and gave him that special smile reserved for use on potentially dangerous people whose sanity is not a given.

"Look, ya, we'll get you to the village. See if we can get you fixed up."

Flash snorted angrily. "Look. Where. Am. I."

"I told ya. Besaid."

"A little more general than that, please."

"…Okay, Spira."

Flash was still holding out for the world to throw him a bone. "A little more general?"

Wakka laughed. "How much more general you wanna get? That's the name of the _world_!"

_Aw crud. Another world. Well, it's not like I haven't dealt with those before. Course, Supes has always been there too. And GL. And Shayera. And Bats. And…_

_I'm so fucked._

Wakka noticed the strange man staring into space. "Hey, hey, don' look so down. Let's get you to the village."


	2. Introductions

Chapter Two: Introductions

**Chapter Two: Introductions**

"So, why d'you wear a mask?"

They had been walking for about ten minutes, Wally lost in the scenery. Lots of waterfalls. It looked like something out of a commercial.

"I told you. It keeps my identity secret."

"And why do you wanna do that?"

"It's part of the whole 'Superhero' gig. Keeps relatives safe, that kind of thing. And stops people accusing us of being glory hoggers."

Wakka frowned. "Superheroes?"

"Yeah. We fight crime an' stuff. It's a good gig."

Wakka started. "A fighter, huh? Well, here's your chance to prove it." With that he pointed at a small wolf-like creature that Wally could have sworn had just sprung up from the ground.

"What in the name of Superman is that?"

"A fiend. They're some kinda monster. Real pests here, a serious danger other places, ya know?"

Wally rolled his eyes, a pointless gesture behind white eyeplates. "Great. The Mighty Flash, Pest Exterminator Extraordinaire. Watch and learn, Captain Quiff."

"He-"

Wally dashed forwards and scooped up the animal. Before the monster knew what was happening, Wally span on his axis a few times and let go, sending the creature tumbling into the sea. A sparkle of coloured lights drifted up, unnoticed by Wally as he zipped back to Wakka.

"-ey, don't…what just happened?"

Wally treated him to a patented Flash Grin.

"I'm The Flash. The Fastest Man Alive."

Wakka seemed slightly dazed. "No kidding, ya?"

--

Tidus stretched and yawned, sitting up from his bed. He smiled. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

He walked out into the morning sunshine, and made a mental checklist of where everyone would be. Lulu would be looking after her son, a growing toddler. Wakka would probably have gone to the beach for exercise, as was his routine. Yuna would be spending time with her cousin, who had arrived for an unannounced visit. Not as if she ever made any other kind of visit. But that was just Rikku's way, Tidus supposed.

He saw Yuna and Rikku sitting on the grass a little way away, and walked over to join them. Yuna looked up at him and beamed.

Oh yeah. Life was good.

"Hey, guys!" Wakka's voice sounded out. Strange. He shouldn't be done yet. "Look what the sea brought us!" Amusement sparkled in his voice as he shoved forwards the most strangely dressed man Tidus had ever seen. He was clad all over in a tight red material, with yellow embellishments, including little thunderbolts at the ears. He looked ridiculous.

"Err…hi." He said, as he scratched the back of his head. He quickly found himself at the centre of a small crowd of interested and sympathetic villagers. "I'm the Flash."

Tidus frowned. That couldn't be a _name_, could it? He ambled over, and Wakka took the red man by the arm and pointed out Tidus.

"This guy here, he came from the sea too, ya know. You'll like him." With that, Wakka shooed away the villagers, giving the two men a little space. The stranger extended his hand.

"Flash."

"Tidus."

Flash couldn't suppress a grin. "So, were they having a fifty per cent off sale for leather dungarees?"

Tidus pretended to be offended. "Oh, I am _not _taking fashion advice from a man wearing red spandex."

"I'll have you know I'm a superhero. I need my costume to protect my secret identity."

Tidus raised an eyebrow at that, the way he had learned from Auron.

"It's true!" His raised voice was attracting attention, and Lulu passed custody of their son to Wakka temporarily as she, Yuna and Rikku walked over to see who this new visitor was.

--

Wally was about to explain how he actually _was_ a superhero, but was distracted by three arrivals to the conversation. Tidus grinned, and introduced them.

"Flash, this is Lulu-"

_Aka Cleavage Woman._

_­_"-Wakka's wife."

_Damn._ "Charmed." He said, and stuck out his hand. She shook it demurely.

"This is my girlfriend, Yuna."

_Does she have a _tail_? No, wait, that's her hair. How boring._

"And this is her cousin, Rikku."

_Okaay…birdsnest hair, semi-dressed, clearly a partier…well alright._

"I'm the Flash. The Fastest Man Alive." He said, with obvious pride, but he noticed Lulu's mouth twitch upwards at the corners.

"You probably have trouble getting dates, if that's how you introduce yourself to women."

Wally scowled. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, ha ha ha." At this, the Unkempt Blonde cracked up, but the brunette with the enormous braid simply looked confused.

"Err…"

"Tid'll explain later, Yunie." The blonde said, patting the young woman on the arm. Wally felt a demonstration was required.

"I'll prove it. Anything you want me to do to prove my superhero credentials?"

Tidus raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

"Sure. I got a reputation to protect- or make."

"Lu? Any ideas?"

Lil' Miss Cleavage smirked. Wally was momentarily nervous, until she pointed at the mountain that dominated the background scenery. "On that mountain, above the snowline, grows a blue flow-"

_Wow. Collect a flower on the side of a mountain. Where's the originality? Sounds like a plot device from a cheap Samurai movie. Not that there's anything wrong with cheap Samurai movies._

Wally was gone in a red blur. Before anyone had really adjusted to his sudden disappearance, he was back, with a veritable bouquet.

"Sorry it took so long. There were about five different types of blue flower I could see. Didn't know which one you meant." With that he tried to present the bouquet to Lulu, but she seemed in too much of a daze. Wakka simply chuckled, having been slightly better prepared for Wally's showing off.

"Hey, brudda, there any way you could do that more often? Only Lu's hard to shut up sometimes and –ow!"

Lulu had recovered enough to cuff Wakka around the head. Wally handed the flowers to Rikku instead, with an archaic bow and a flourish, which sent the girl into a fit of giggles. He would regret it later, as she took this as licence to question him incessantly about everything from the nature of his powers to what kind of ice cream he liked.


	3. Settling In

Chapter Three: Settling In

**Chapter Three: Settling In**

Yuna was awakened by the sounds of explosions.

KABOOM!..."Crap"…KABOOM!..."Crap"…KABOOM!..."Crap."

She looked over to her left, and was completely unsurprised to see Tidus sleeping soundly. He wouldn't wake for another couple of hours, at least. Even explosions couldn't rouse him, it would appear. Quietly, she retrieved her gun belt, just in case, and crept out into the early morning sunshine. She walked around the back of the large ornate tent that functioned as her house, in time to see the Flash karate chop a rock. She couldn't see what happened, he was in the way, but she did see the rock explode, and Flash suddenly disappear. She blinked, and noticed the red suited figure that was standing next to her.

"Err…hi. Yuna, is it?" She nodded. "I'm gonna guess you're wondering why I'm blowing up rocks outside your house."

"It does seem a little unusual, yes." Yuna said carefully.

"I'm just practicing." He held up his left arm to Yuna's line of sight. "You see, I can vibrate my molecules." At this his arm began to blur, and Yuna found her eyes watering as she looked at it. "And I can pass through solid objects like this." He picked up another rock and swung his vibrating arm at it. Like he said, it passed straight through. "I did it all the time as a kid. But as I got faster…" The rock was starting to shake, and Wally threw it as hard as he could. It suddenly exploded into a cloud of fine dust. "That started happening. So I practice every morning, trying to figure out how to stop doing that." He looked uncomfortable. "Guess I woke you up, huh?"

"Oh, no." She said hurriedly. "I usually get up around this time anyway." She frowned. "Are you comfortable in that suit? It's got to be warm."

"Well, it's not like I've got anything else."

Yuna smiled. "We'll deal with that. I'm sure Tidus has some spare clothes you can borrow."

Wally wasn't sure what to make of that.

--

Fortunately, Tidus's wardrobe had expanded beyond leather dungarees with one leg missing, and Wally found himself kitted out in a pair of light brown three quarter lengths and a white linen shirt. Tidus picked up his costume, and went to put it away.

"No, no. Give that to me."

Puzzled, Tidus complied, and Wally twisted one of the lightning bolt ears in a certain way. Immediately the costume was sucked inwards, until it was packed in the tiny space between the ear pieces. The thunderbolt embellishments collapsed, until the entire thing was condensed into a golden disk, which Wally put into a secret compartment in his ring.

"Neat, huh? I swear that defies some laws of physics." The next second, however, he vaulted behind a chair, and cowered, making the sign of the cross at the objects in Yuna's hands. "No! Keep them away!"

She looked confused. "They're just sandals." She proffered the aforementioned footwear, making Wally cringe.

"Those are _not_ sandals." He stated emphatically. "They're _flip-flops_."

"Is that bad?"

"Have you _ever _tried to run in flip-flops? You fall over. Falling flat on your face at the speed of sound redefines 'terminal velocity', I can tell you. I'll go barefoot, thanks."

Yuna glanced at Tidus, who merely shrugged.

--

Flash, in his new gear, ambled over to Wakka, who was engrossed in training the Aurochs.

"Hey man, what's up?"

Wakka turned his head, and frowned. "Who're you?" After a moment, recognition set in. "Flash?"

Wally nodded. "What'cha doin?"

Wakka waved his arm. "This is my Blitz team, the Besaid Aurochs. Tidus is on the team too, but he don't really _need_ as much practice, ya?"

Flash nodded, pretending to understand. Wakka looked like one of those types that would talk about their favourite sport until the apocalypse if you let them. He'd gone through that once, when he'd made the mistake of asking Supergirl to explain Lacrosse.

However…

He picked up a spare Blitz ball from the ground, and bounced it. It rebounded off the packed dirt. Grinning, he turned to Wakka.

"Basketball?"

--

When Lulu came to find her husband, she found the entire team and Wally engrossed in a game of basketball. Wakka leapt up and threw the ball, managing to get it through the iron hoop they had salvaged from a broken barrel and wedged in a tree.

"Hey, Lu! Wanna play?"

She shook her head, smiling slightly as she watched the game her young son holding her hand.

After a while, the game ended, with Lulu being unsure who won. Wally walked over.

"Hi." He said. Lulu nodded. Her gaze was drawn to Vidina, who was tugging on the Flash's hand. Wally squatted down on his haunches, until he and the boy were almost on a level, and Vidina handed him something with all the solemnity of a toddler. Wally gravely accepted the gift, and then drew himself up to look at it. It was a seashell.

"Thank you." He said, and put it in his pocket. Vidina waddled away with all the dignity he could muster, dragging his mother by the hand.

--

Later that day, Wally found himself sitting around the fire, trying to control his hunger. He hadn't run much that day, but it hadn't really helped. It only left him with a burning desire to run, and a _lot_ of pent up energy.

Put simply, he was starving, and the food he had been offered was in portions that would have seemed generous to an ordinary human, but to Wally seemed like they were trying to starve him.

Not wanting to be impolite, he ate as slowly as he could, and ignored the grumblings of his stomach as he sat back, leaning on his hands. Yuna glanced over to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks." He flashed her a grin, and went back to looking at the fire.

_How am I gonna get home? The League ain't gonna be looking for me, they think I'm dead. I have no idea how to travel across dimensions, and the technology here is pretty basic, from what I've seen. No theoretical physicists on _this_ tropical island. Another thing Bond films lie to us about._

The revelation struck him like a thunderbolt.

_I'm not going back, am I? Not under my own power, that's for sure._

After a few moments of hopeless dejection, he was strangely relieved by the thought.

_So, unless there's a _serious_ Deus Ex Machina, I'm gonna stay in Spira._

He looked around, absorbing what exactly that meant.

_Beautiful scenery, friendly locals, several attractive- if conspicuously taken- women, a distinct lack of huge monsters…I suppose there are worse places to be marooned._


	4. Set In Motion

Chapter Four: Set In Motion

**Chapter Four: Set In Motion.**

Gippal sighed wearily, and made his way down to the Machina Storehouse. The Machina Storehouse was a deliberate misnomer. It was in fact where the more _experimental_ projects were stored. The innocuous name was to discourage prying eyes.

But things had been going missing recently, and this worried Gippal more than he let on. The security around the Storehouse was pretty heavy-duty, if suitably discreet.

Opening the Storehouse door, he flicked on a light switch and stepped inside. The untidy nature of the storehouse meant that the machina were piled up in no order, casting strange shadows on the walls. Slowly, Gippal began to take stock.

_A bunch of B-Worker Drones missing, three Solar Cells, and six semi-operational Mech Scouts (Class XII, disarmed), and the salvaged Zanarkand Mana Cannon looks like it's been gutted. Why? What logic is there to this? It doesn't add up at all._

He looked around again.

_They've left the Class II Maw, as well as all the blueprints. If anything was going to get stolen, I would have bet on those. None of the Zanarkand Tech has been _touched_, and I know how much that ancient crap is worth on the black market. Hell, that's where I bought half the stuff from._

_But instead they swipe a team of maintenance drones, a few batteries, and some broken scouts we mostly use to test the new weapons on. They've messed with the Machina Cannon, looks like they ripped out the lodestone. At least that crime makes some sense._

The magical artefact known as a lodestone was the power behind the Machina Cannon. It was small, light, and worth a fortune. Worth stealing, in short.

_They made a mistake there, though. If a lodestone suddenly comes on the market, and I find out about it, I'll have found our uninvited guests. And I _will_ find out._

--

It had been four days, and Wally was starting to enjoy his time with these new people. Mainly because those that were acquainted with him seemed very friendly, and the rest were in slack jawed awe of him. This was always nice.

_Imagine their reaction if _Supes_ turned up. Hell, they'd probably start a cult to him. It happened on Earth…_

"Hey! Over here!" Wakka's voice penetrated the early evening air, and Wally zipped over to his side, ignoring the stabbing pains in his stomach. Wakka patted the ground next to him, and Wally joined him in sitting by the fire, along with the others in their strange little circle.

"We all kinda realised that we don' know anything about your world. If you don' wanna tell us, it's fine, ya know, but-"

Wally grinned, and waved him into silence. After ensuring everyone's rapt attention, he began.

"Well, it all began one night in my lab. I was working late, and there was a storm brewing. I'd picked up some chemicals, when all of a sudden there was a crash, and a bolt of lightning smashed through my window and hit me." Rikku winced appreciatively at this. "When I came to, I noticed something weird, but I couldn't quite tell what it was. I went outside, and saw that everyone was moving slightly slower than normal. Putting this aside for a while, I decided to jog home. I was kinda freaked when it took me ten seconds." A chuckle encouraged him to continue. "After a couple of days, and some amusing accidents that I won't tell you about 'cause they're horribly embarrassing, I got a visit from my Uncle Barry.

"Turns out he was the _first_ Flash, well, second, but that's not important, and he taught me to use my powers. He was real cool too, helped me design my costume, and showed me pretty much every trick I know.

"For a few years, I guarded my home city, the twin cities of Central and Keystone. I fought a strange bunch of bad guys, including a guy who used to be an advertisement for kid's toys, and another guy who made his weapon by accident. It was a pretty easy gig, all things considered; I had the admiration of the entire populace, and never really considered doing anything different.

"Then I heard a voice in my head telling me to go off and fight aliens."

That remark was met with silence.

"It's true! The voice belonged to J'onn J'onzz, who's psychic. A bunch of aliens had arrived, and started attacking the world. We kinda didn't stand a chance until J'onn- who's another kind of alien- gathered a bunch of us together and we kicked their asses. Afterwards, we decided to stay as a group- except Batman, but he stayed as a "part-time" member, and we formed the Justice League.

"It was a blast, for the first few years. We kicked ass, took names, saved the world, and got cats down from trees. Had our base up in space, which was cool in a rhyming sort of way.

"Then it all went kinda screwy. One of our group turned out to be an alien spy when her people came to Earth. Long story short, her race was going to sacrifice Earth to defeat their enemies. We stopped them, but Shayera- the spy- quit the League and disappeared for a while.

"The League expanded after that. Got a whole bunch of new members, and a bigger base. One with great big laser cannons.

Seems we- that's the collective we, I was totally against this- got a bit full of ourselves, acted a little too much like an army. The Government got scared, and devised a plan to take us out, if we ever needed taking out. Called it "Cadmus". One of our big enemies, Lex Luthor, hijacked this project and set it off. There was this big-ass fight, which I only saw a little of, and in the end I pushed myself too far. Took down Luthor and pretty much won the fight, but went too fast and slipped away."

He sighed, and waved his arm expressively. "And so I'm here. Kickass story, huh?"

After a little while, Rikku spoke. "Are you saying you've been into _space_?"

"Yep."

"Cool. What's it like?"

"Well, it's kinda cool seeing the sun rise over the Earth the first hundred times, but after that it gets kinda repetitive. Antigravity is fun, though. I turned it off once, just for fun. Took seven hours for Superman and J'onn to notice the difference. Me flying like a hummingbird might have tipped them off." He yawned hugely, and stood.

"Hope that satisfies your curiosity, folks, 'cause I'm about to fall asleep." With that, he waved over his shoulder at the crowd, before stumbling in the direction of his borrowed bed.


End file.
